


It's Not Easy, Just Handing Over Your Heart ...

by MagdaK



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hearts, Retcon, Witchfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaK/pseuds/MagdaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ret-conning OUaT for fun and profit!</p>
<p>Warning, spoilers!</p>
<p>Okay, no profit. But while reading a discussion of "It's Not Easy Being Green," some fans had issues with Regina and Robin's talk in the forest and why someone as notoriously leery of others would trust a guy she hardly knows, even if Tinkerbelle has told her he's Regina's soul mate. So, here's my ret-con of the scene. Very brief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Easy, Just Handing Over Your Heart ...

[It's after midnight, following the Witches' face-off between Zelena and Regina, where Zelena tried to take Regina's heart only to find it missing. Robin and Regina retrieve her heart - Regina puts it in a small sueded leather bag]

**Regina:** Listen, you barely know me, I barely know you - and under ordinary circumstances, I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you without my magic. * _sigh_ * But these are not ordinary circumstances. And I  **do know**  that you are pretty smart and quite cunning. So, I need you to do me a huge favor ...

_*hands the heart in the bag to Robin*_

**Regina:** Make sure this doesn't fall into the wrong hands?

**Robin:** * _slightly stunned, yet feeling cocky*_  And what do I get in return?

**Regina:** * _eyes blazing*_  Well, that Wicked  **Bitch**  won't destroy all of our lives, including yours and your son's. _*her_   _look softens*_  And ... I'd be quite grateful for you saving my life and that of ...

**Robin:** That of who?

_*Regina stands up, brushing dirt from her hands*_

**Regina:** That is something you don't need to know right now. Or ever.  _*_ _gives Robin a glacial look - classic Evil Queen*_

_*Robin stands, gives Regina a deep bow, followed by a somber gaze*_

**Robin:** For all of our sakes ...  **and for yours, my lady**  ... I will protect this. And - if I protect this with my life, you will protect my son if I am not here for him?

_*Regina audibly draws in a slow breath*_

**Regina:** You trust me with your son's life? But -

_*Robin holds up his hand*_

**Robin:** Unusual circumstances, yes? And since you are trusting me with your heart, it seems fair to trust you with mine. Agreed?

_*Regina nods, then reaches out her hand to his, lowering it to give him a handshake - but the handshake holds a beat longer than necessary and Robin pulls back, looking slightly unsettled. Regina doesn't, but looks at him thoughtfully*_

**Regina:** Thank you, Robin. Goodnight.

**Robin:** Goodnight, Regina.

_*Both leave in opposite directions, fading into the darkness of the forest*_


End file.
